


Супербоул

by neun_geschichten



Series: hydra husbands [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>таймллайн "hydra husbands being terribly domestic", момент, когда брок приезжает к джеку домой после демонстративных пыток гидры и трех месяцев целибата, где-то кароч начало 2002-го;<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Супербоул

**Author's Note:**

> xDDDDDDDDDD

Мимо прошла соседка Джека, неся впереди себя огромный горшок с туей. Он ей загораживал весь обзор, и небольшой сцены с открытой дверью она не заметила, хотя, может быть, и заметила, просто, если бы начала поворачиваться вместе с горшком, а по-другому бы она не посмотрела, было бы слишком заметно. А заметными взглядами Джека донимать не хотели даже в "Страйке", что уж говорить про соседку. Она враскоряку проползла мимо его открытой двери, и Брок, скривившись, покосился на ее кеды, которыми она шаркала по дощатому полу, будто прокладывала лыжню.   
За спиной Джека что-то запикало, и он переступил с ноги на ногу. Пикало из кухни, и Брок понимал, что либо сейчас он валит отсюда, либо происходит нечто, что возвращает секс в его жизнь. С одной стороны, он был готов лично поблагодарить это пикающее устройство, что не дало ему возможности трусливо уйти от ответа, а с другой - выкинуть эту бесовскую хрень в окно, потому что звук был просто отвратительным.  
Решившись, Брок снял куртку. Соседка в конце небольшого холла, который упирался в высокое витражное окно, раздражающе зазвенела ключами.  
\- Я ненадолго, - сказал Брок и прошел в гостиную.   
Джек, который пару секунд просто переваривал происходящее, на резко стихшее пиканье тяжело вздохнул и захлопнул дверь.  
  
Пикала духовка. Жрать замороженные полуфабрикаты любили только школьники и тощие геймеры, так Брок думал, пока не прознал про тайную страсть Роллинза к "ДиДжиорно". С пепперони и кучей сыра. У него, возможно, вся морозилка была забита одной пиццей. Мысль, что он не знает этого наверняка, потому что еще не разу не представлялось случая пошариться в чужом холодильнике утром, после насыщенной ночной программы, оказалась на удивление очень неприятной. Брок прислонился к кухонному столу, взявшись за края. Роллинз скорее всего собирался поесть и лечь спать, или пойти помокнуть в душе, потому что после речей Пирса, как после успешной лоботомии, ничего сложнее втыкания в стену делать не хотелось. Брок и этого толком не знал, просто предполагал, по крайней мере, он бы ощущал себя именно так, готовым просто сесть и сидеть, пока в голове что-нибудь само собой не переключится и не переведет его в более деятельный режим. Но проведя несколько месяцев наедине со звуками ночного города, телевизором и тишиной, он и думать забыл о том, что говорил Пирс буквально час назад. Джек открыл духовку, и оттуда невыносимо потянуло едой. Он поставил пиццу на стол, небрежно бросив рядом полотенце. Он не игнорировал Брока, но старался не стоять слишком близко, и у того необъяснимо пульсировало у копчика, на кончиках пальцев и где-то в районе желудка. Судя по эмоциональной карте тела в кабинете их физиотерапевта, так ощущалась ревность, тревога и страх.  
\- Есть будешь? - Джек спросил так, будто уже знал ответ.   
Не дожидаясь, что скажет Брок, он достал из холодильника пиво, протянул Броку бутылку и неспешно прошел в гостиную, прихватив с собой один слайс пиццы.   
  
Джек вел себя как обычно. Понять, ждал он, когда Брок свалит к себе, или не ждал, не разобрал бы даже лихой мозгоправ. Со стороны казалось, что ему было очень комфортно, как будто это не он гасился тут чуть ли не полгода и избегал любых, даже самых безобидных контактов. Спрашивать, хочет ли Джек, чтобы он ушел, Брок не собирался. Второй раз за вечер услышать "нет" было бы просто смешно, так что Брок ел, пил и смотрел финал Суперкубка. Они сидели рядом на одном диване, не касаясь коленями или бедрами, как давние приятели, которые ни разу не трахались на досуге и не отсасывали по очереди друг другу, когда прикипало в неположенном месте.   
Может, стоило на этом и остановиться, потому что, не учитывая убийственного желания потрогать Джека, Брок бы сказал, что такого расклада вещей ему хватало. Вот так просто иметь кого-то, с кем можно пожрать пиццы, пытаясь не вспоминать увиденного "на работе"; иметь место, куда можно приехать, как к себе домой, утопнуть в диванных подушках уставшим задом и не думать ни о чем. Посмотреть Суперкубок, попить пиво. Потом поблагодарить и уехать спать домой. От этих мыслей Брок кисло улыбнулся. Звучало, как дорогой сценарий к дешевой драме про безответную любовь. Он с сожалением подумал, что в его жизни, чем бы он не занимался, к чему бы себя не приплетал, - все, как по заказу, приобретало критическую форму и высшую степень. Работа на организацию, которая, ни много ни мало, хотела захватить мир. Должность, которая предполагала максимум ответственности и максимум риска. Квартира, в которой если и ломалось, то сразу все. Связь, которая из просто сексуальной грозилась перерасти в нечто полноценное, чего Броку только и не хватало в списке своих повсеместных абсолютов. С его работой наличие отношений автоматически делало две вещи: добавляло ему уязвимости и повышало уровень окситоцина в крови. То есть, если из-за личной жизни его когда-нибудь прижмет, то он хотя бы сдохнет счастливым. Неплохая перспектива. Не то чтобы Брок не понимал, что он давно болтался за гранью, сидя вот тут, на этом диване, придя к Роллинзу домой, сам не зная, зачем. Может, где-то внутри уже все давно было решено, может, внутри он прекрасно знал, зачем, но негласность этого решения, этого знания, немного все усложняла. Точно так же бывает со словами, которые приобретают силу, только появившись на бумаге.   
Судя по тому, как отгремела их связь, как ломается любой другой механизм со временем, дальше по такой же схеме они двигаться не могли. Это было очевидно. И даже если Брок был не прочь просто продолжать трахаться, Джек его стремлений явно не разделял. Ход был за Броком, и он отдавал себе отчет в том, что перемены неизбежны. Оставалось оценить риски и решить, примет он их или нет.   
  
Он сидел на диване у Джека квартире. Риски, которые имелись, прими он эти отношения (а другого выхода Брок не видел, кроме как, разве что, найти другого "Джека", с которым можно было бы практиковать только секс, но он сразу отмел этот вариант), похоже, оценились сами собой без его ведома. Он знал, как было для него лучше, как было лучше для его карьеры и для его безопасности, но то устойчивое ощущение, которое распространялось по телу, когда Брок находился рядом с Джеком, давило всякую логику и все его "будет лучше" в зачатке. Его тянуло к нему на уровне инстинктов, как в моменты угрозы жизни тянуло уничтожить источник этой угрозы. Но как иначе, если он знал его не первый год, если верил ему, как себе, если мог спокойно оставить спину открытой, зная, как то, что трава зеленая, кто его прикроет. Он также знал, что не путает своих переживаний касательно Джека. Это не была обычная привязанность или дружба, это уже даже не было похотью. Брок эмоциональную часть своей жизни всегда держал под контролем, он четко разделял ситуации, когда было уместно или неуместно давать волю чувствам. Но из-за всей этой истории с Джеком эмоции начали просачиваться туда, где им раньше не было места, где на задании он зачищал только свой квадрат и не отстреливал врагов в квадрате Роллинза, пока никто не видит. Повышенный интерес к человеку, доброжелательность, желание оказать помощь. Ведь так проявляется симпатия?  
  
Брок поставил пустую бутылку на пол. В телевизор он больше не смотрел, размышляя, как лучше начать действовать. Он понимал, что велика вероятность отхватить по морде и по свежим синякам, ведь он не ясновидец, мог и ошибиться насчет своих подозрений и всей этой романтической шелухи, об кирпич Роллинза и черт сломит своей третий глаз, но откладывать уже было некуда. Джек откусил от пиццы кусок и отвел руку, растянув сыр. Брок глупо уставился на него, потому что вот конкретно сейчас ему очень хотелось зажать Роллинза в каком-нибудь укромном углу и наконец-то как следует облапать. Этот засранец, будто заметил, а может просто занервничал от пристального взгляда, взял и провел свободной рукой по волосам, пригладив их и убрав с лица, потом завел руку под голову, открыв подмышку, так что теперь у Брока перед глазами маячил этот чертов идеальный трицепс, который никогда не давал ему покоя.   
  
Брок дождался, когда Джек дожует, а потом поднялся с дивана и навис над ним, поставив колено между его ног. Забрал пиво, дурацкую пиццу выкинул за спину, а короткую сырную ниточку, которая налипла у Джека на подбородке, собрал губами. Прихватил ее, слизав языком с жесткой щетины, и немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть, не осталось ли еще. Где-то в этот момент стоило ожидать подачи в ухо.  
Джек подачу не прописал. Он полулежал под Броком, слегка откинув голову, широко расставив ноги, и внимательно на него смотрел.   
\- Ты останешься? - в итоге спросил он. Какую бы эмоцию он не пытался вложить в свой вопрос, прозвучало, будто он уточнял что-то неизбежное. Это вроде как был тест, и Брок знал правильный ответ.  
\- Да, - ответил он. На секунду ему стало интересно, что бы было, если бы он сказал "нет". Продолжил бы Джек смотреть футбол через его плечо, позволил бы поцеловать себя, разочаровался бы, выставил его нахрен? Всю эту фигню, что думал Брок, Джек наверняка тоже успел переварить на сто раз. Может он гораздо раньше увидел, куда свернуло их занятие постельной физкультурой и дал Броку пространство, чтобы решить, согласен он ехать в эту сторону и дальше.   
  
Джек взял его за бедра, и из-за неожиданного прикосновения Брок немного расслабился. Не закрывая глаз, он сел на него, придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную, оставляя между ними всего пару дюймов. От Джека пахло точно так, как он помнил, только теперь из-за добавившегося пряного запаха пепперони Броку внезапно захотелось есть. Он неосознанно улыбнулся, глядя вниз на приоткрытые губы. Джек никак не реагировал, но сердце под ладонями Брока, которые он положил ему на грудь, стучало быстро, мощно, словно пыталось выбиться наружу. Это было почти трогательно, если бы Брок не чувствовал себя так же. Он провел языком по губам Джека, скользнул внутрь на секунду и немного отодвинулся. Наклонившись снова, легко поцеловал сначала верхнюю губу, затем нижнюю. Джек неотрывно следил за всем, удерживая его в одном положении, даже не хватал за зад, как любил раньше делать. Брок чувствовал, что тот почти полыхал жаром, его тело горело, будто в лихорадке, лицо было горячим, щеки, которых он касался носом и губами. Брок в конце концов поднял взгляд, еле оторвав его от губ, влажно блестящих от его слюны. Грудь Джека под ладонями ощутимо поднялась от глубокого вдоха и медленно опустилась. Брок прижался щекой к его виску. Ему хотелось сказать самому себе, что он об этом пожалеет, но нет. Конечно, нет, Роллинз не даст ему этого сделать. Но из-за критичного склада ума Брок не мог задерживаться в приятном моменте, пока тело наслаждалось ощущениями, мозг уже проигрывал три версии самых жутких концовок. Он почти ждал, что Роллинз скажет что-нибудь типа "ты думаешь громче, чем орешь, босс", но тот вместо этого обхватил его поперек спины и положил на диван, лег сверху и поцеловал. Сухо, не размыкая губ, кажется, даже не совсем в губы. Брок тихо рассмеялся, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее под огромным телом. Вес ощущался как надо, как привычная разгрузка, как любимый Глок на бедре. Ну да, он просто заебал Джека своими сомнениями и растягиванием резины. Командиру не положено сомневаться.  
  
По телику Винатьери на последних секундах пробил с сорока семи ярдов, и Патриоты впервые выиграли Суперкубок. Брок притянул Джека за затылок, поцеловал мягко, глубоко, открывая рот навстречу языку со вкусом ДиДжиорно. Пять с половиной баксов. Томатный соус, запеченное тесто, пепперони и сыр.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Брок повел Джека завтракать в тихий семейный ресторан на Восемнадцатой, где подавали традиционно убойные порции всего, вплоть до гигантских салфеток. Большому парню типа Джека иногда приходилось заказывать двойные порции, потому что миниатюрные фигульки из мяса, именуемые стейками, во всяких модных заведениях были ему на один зубок, такими даже червячка не заморишь. Про Роллинза, которому морить надо было анаконду, и говорить не хотелось.   
  
Снега в феврале почти не было, он выпадал по ночам, но следующим же днем таял, и улицы буквально за сутки успевали кардинально сменить внешний вид с праздничного белого на унылый темно-серый. По выходным Вашингтон спал только до девяти, поэтому на ранний завтрак, чтобы по максимуму избежать толп людей, приходилось выезжать на час раньше. Брок любил завтракать не дома, где-нибудь в тихом месте, о котором знали приближенные владельцев заведения или просто везунчики, доводилось ему, впрочем, нечасто, наверно потому и любил. Развалиться на удобном диване или мягком стуле, проснуться на второй кружке лонг блэка, плотно поесть, проверить рабочую почту и расписание на ближайший месяц. Во времена службы этого дико не доставало: гражданки и нормальной еды, которую приходилось есть не из пакетного пайка или подноса с секциями, а из тарелки и не за пять секунд, пока горит спичка эл ти.  
  
Все время, что они сидели за столом на втором этаже Тэдз Буллетин, Брок наблюдал за Джеком. За тем, как в нем постепенно исчезали омлет, бекон, сосиски, картофельные оладьи, тосты с сыром и мини (супер макси) медовые бисквиты. Сам он потягивал кофе и где-то на периферии сознания считал, сколько раз брякнул колокольчик на двери. Джек, подумав, отложил последний бисквит и предложил его Броку. Тот хмыкнул, конечно, и взял бисквит с тарелки в тот момент, когда к ним подошла официантка. Джек ей зачитал еще один заказ, и она не выглядела удивленной, скорее всего тут все ели, будто не в себя. Вместо этого заулыбалась, хитро, как будто что-то поняла и засмущалась, и быстренько убежала вниз по лестнице. Броку на мгновение захотелось ее догнать и допросить. Прожевав, он отпил из кружки и сказал:  
\- Чувствую себя каким-то сраным подростком.  
\- Хочешь, за руки подержимся? - угрюмо предложил Джек. Брок так же пасмурно на него посмотрел. Он не понимал, как можно шутить с таким лицом.  
\- Иди нахрен, Джек. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
